


Chomp

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: Narratives are overrated, sometimes they just shag.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Chomp

**Author's Note:**

> This piece started out life as them viciously fighting, biting and pulling hair... blood drawn. Was kind of meant to be a Timeless Children interlude/au thing where she doesn't Just shove him but tries to totally wreck him. 
> 
> Didn't end that way.
> 
> I personally think that them fist fighting and it devolving into them fucking like bunnies is in character, though, so i'm fine with it.

Tumblr can Bite me for their terms of service. 


End file.
